


Until This Flower Dies

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: Natasha asked Bruce a simple question: " How long will you love me?" In return, he gave her a fake flower and promised, "Until this flower dies."
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 17





	Until This Flower Dies

*Bruce and Natasha were sitting together in the living room of the compound one afternoon, drinking coffee and discussing plans for Clint's surprise birthday luau. *

Natasha: I accidentally ordered twice as many fake flowers as we need, so I guess I'm making leis all night.   
Bruce: I can help you if you'd like. That way, you can get them done faster and we get to spend time together.  
Natasha: Thank you for offering, but I wouldn't want to waste your time.  
Bruce: Nat, I love you more than I ever thought it was possible for a person to love another human being. You are my angel and no time spent with you could ever be wasted.   
Natasha: You say that now, but nobody can love somebody that much for long.  
Bruce: I will.   
Natasha: Exactly how long do you plan on loving me?

*Bruce picked up a red flower from the box.*

Bruce: Do you see this flower?  
Natasha: Yes.  
Bruce: I will love you until this flower dies.   
Natasha: This is a fake flower. Fake flowers don't die.  
Bruce: Exactly.   
Natasha: So you're saying you'll love me forever?  
Bruce: Yes.  
Natasha: I love you too. And I always will. 

*Three years later, the snap happened. Everything began falling apart. Still, Bruce felt as though he had to apologize to Natasha and make things right with the one person he loved more than anything. He walked into her room and began apologizing.*

Bruce: Nat, about Sokovia-   
Natasha: I have nothing to say to you about what happened in Sokovia.  
Bruce: I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I understand that you've probably moved on, and I don't need you to love me again, but I need you to forgive me. I know I don't deserve it, but we need to be on speaking terms.  
Natasha: What do you mean "love you again?" I never stopped.   
Bruce: What? 

*Natasha opened her closet and pulled out a red flower. She handed it to Bruce.*

Natasha: Our love will last until this flower dies.

*Five years later, Bruce was sitting alone in his apartment. He missed her. He missed her a lot. He loved her, and he didn't know how to stop loving her. It didn't matter that she was gone. He still loved her. He turned the cloth flower over in his hands. *

Bruce: Until this flower dies.


End file.
